Guardián de mi corazón
by vichyta
Summary: Esta historia es un Song Fic y OneShort  Se trata de SyS  soy muy mala para los summary pero, pero el titulo se da a entender no?  a leer y disfrutar  recibo todo tipo de criticas


Sailor Moon no me pertenece... la cancion tampoco es de Anette Moreno y se llama Guardián de mi corazón.

Es la primera vez que subo una historia... en realidad un SongFic...

* * *

-ay! Que emoción… Serena te casas!!!- gritaba Mina… mientras la rubia princesa tenia su mente en otro lugar.

Inicio del recuerdo

-por favor no te vayas… no me dejes- pedía ella entre llanto

-para que queres que me quede, para ver como arruinas tu vida??? Para ver como otro hombre besa tus labios???- grito él con bronca y tristeza

Ella cayo al suelo de rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos –no puedo… es mi deber… lo tengo que hacer… por favor entendeme-

Él le dio la espalda para que no vea como sus lagrimas invadían su rostro –no… no te puedo entender, no puedo entender que toda esta utopía sea mas importante que vos… sea mas importante que nosotros- él comenzó a caminar hasta perderse entre la gente, dejándola sola en el parque llorando… la tormenta había cumplido su promesa y pronto una lluvia torrencial se desato

Fin del recuerdo

Ella había perdido para siempre a su estrella y las que se decían llamar sus amigas no se habían dado cuenta el dolor que tenia en sus ojos… quería gritarle al mundo que ella amaba a otro hombre, que no quería formar un reino por obligación… sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada y las lagrimas invadieron su rostro.

**Como un día sin el sol, como una noche sin estrellas,  
así es una ilusión que no puedes tenerla.  
Se despierta el furor guardado en mi corazón,  
pero nadie me oye, el silencio triunfó,  
otra vez me mudó.  
**

-Serena- llamo suavemente la pelinegra… ella no hablo, solamente se aferro a su amiga ella que entendía muy bien que es lo que pasaba en el corazón de su princesa… juntas salieron al parque, el día estaba nublado y pronto la noche cubriría por completo el cielo, esta vez sin estrellas ni luna.

-es extraño… - hablo la rubia de ojos tristes –desde que se fue el cielo solo llora, y la luna ya no brilla… como hago? Como hago para olvidarlo… hacer de cuenta que no existe o nunca existió? Como hago para entregarme a un hombre que no amo? Formar una familia porque alguien me dice que tiene ser así? Y yo… nadie pensó en mi? En lo que quiere mi corazón… en lo que quiero yo para mi vida, mi futuro?- silencio… hubo silencio cuando su voz se quebró.

La pelinegra solo la observo… tenia razón, nadie pensó en ella, nadie le pregunto si quería estudiar ciencias política en la universidad solamente se lo obligaron… nadie le pregunto si quería casarse ahora con Darien solo se lo exigieron –Serena… - llamo de manera suave encontrándose con los ojos celestes mas hermosos apagados, triste y sin brillo sin esa brillo tan característico de su princesa –no lo hagas… no sacrifiques mas nada por obligación… búscalo y se feliz- dijo acariciando su rostro

**Quiero curar mis heridas, pero no por encima,  
quiero quemar el veneno para tener la verdad.  
Así quiero sanar del cuchillo profundo,  
sacando los gusanos que me comen el alma,  
que me hacen llorar.  
**

Ella corrió, corrió por toda la ciudad sin pensar… sin creer lo que estaba haciendo o no sabia lo que estaba haciendo? Si, sabia perfectamente que estaba huyendo… no, jamás aceptaría que estaba huyendo… corría en busca de su felicidad, quería formar su destino… quería que se escribiera todos los días, sin ver lo que iba a pasar mañana simplemente quería ser feliz con él junto a él… entregarle a él su cuerpo cada noche y amanecer siempre a su lado.

**Guardián de la Puerta de Amor  
déjame entrar, necesito tu calor,  
quiero acariciar mi estrella otra vez.  
**

-Seiya!!!- grito con toda su fuerza -no te vayas… no me dejes- dijo ella llegando a donde estaba él

-bombón- susurro al verla caminar hasta él con la respiración agitada –vos… tendrías… - pero los labios de ella lo callaron… amaba el sabor de su boca, el aroma a jazmines de su piel que era suave como la porcelana, tantas noches había acariciado a su bombón… solo él… ella le pertenecía en alma y cuerpo –que haces acá bombón?- pregunto él mirándola a los ojos extrañado

-impidiendo que mi estrella se vaya de mi lado- dijo ella sonriendo –no voy a sacrificar lo nuestro… esta vez voy a elegir yo mi propio destino Seiya-

-pero… y Darien y las chicas?- pregunto él sin poder salir del asombro

Ella se encogió de hombros –no lo se… tal vez algún día lo sepan entender- dijo ella bajando la mirada –vamos?- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano

**Guardián de la Puerta de Valor  
déjame entrar, para decirle a Dios,  
que ya no aguanto mas, lo que es la realidad.  
Por favor Guardián, Guardián de mi corazón  
de mi corazón.  
**

-a donde mi dulce bombón?- pregunto él abrazándola fuerte

-lejos… a donde nadie sepa quienes somos… a donde nadie sepa que esta vez la luna necesita de una estrella para brillar- dijo ella besándolo

**  
Necesito tu Amor, necesito tu calor,  
necesito mi estrella, Guardián de la Puerta dejadme entrar.**

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado... tengo algunos mas para subir... mmm... supongo que pronto lo hare...**

**Dejo muchos besos a todos!!!**

**vicky **


End file.
